The Star of My Night
by animenianshizuka1264
Summary: She was a goddess. He was only a half breed.She deserved someone better than him. She was scared of his safty. so they ignored it. But fate was against them.InuKags,MirsSan,KougAya,SessRin,Kiraship,soutahitomi,KikxOCC. note update on hold!
1. The goddess and the hanyou

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so if it isn't good or has wrong grammar or spelling please say so and forgive me!()**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi OWNS THAT SHOW AND THE CHARACTERS!!**

Inuyasha's P.O.V

I was looking at her. She is the goddess of my dreams. She was just to perfect for me. I'm only a half breed so why should I deserve someone like her.

But look at her black onyx hair and brown chocolate orbs. They look so wonderful to touch and drown into. She just look so beautiful. And I, for the fact, can't have or doesn't even have a right to love her.

"Hey man, what are you starring at?" asked my best friend Miroku. He has black hair in a small ponytail on his back and violet eyes. He was 18

"Nothing man." I said.

"Yeah right. I saw you looking at that pretty girl again." Another friend of mine said, Kouga. He has black long hair in a high ponytail and metallic blue eyes. He was also 18.

"Again? Come on Inuyasha, just ask her out already!" shippou said to me . He on the other side was still 12 and has orange(OR RED?) hair and emerald eyes.

"I can't alright. Even I want too. I'm a half breed not o human not even a demon!! I don't deserve her." I said to them " Come on let's just continue our game." And we played basketball but I was still thinking of her.

End P.O.V

Kagome's P.O.V

I was just sitting on a bench talking to my friends Sango, a 17 year old girl with brown straight hair and magenta (or is it brown?) eyes, and Rin my cousin, she looks like me but has lighter eyes and a little tanned skin but she's 17 too, and Kirara, a 11 year old girl with black hair and crimson eyes.

"Guys look over there." Sango said." There's those boys again. Playing basketball AGAIN!!"

"Come on Sango let them be. Miroku might be a pervert but he could still play this game." Kirara Said.

I ignored them argue. I just stared at the silver haired boy while he played. Oh look at those amber golden eyes and that strong body and that smile and smirk. Oh I really like him but I can't even talk to him. And that cute dog ears!! I would like to touch them.

But I can't. I can't if I want to. He'll only end up like my parents. No I can't put him in danger.

"Kags? Hey earth to Kagome!" Rin said waving a hand to my face.

"What is it Rin?" I asked her.

"You were starring at that silver haired boy." Rin said.

"What? You were starring at Inuyasha? Do you like him?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha is his name? wait how'd you know him anyway?" I asked her.

" well when miroku held my butt again and I knocked him unconscious he was the one to carry him and I asked who he was and he said Inuyasha." Sango said. "Well, do you like him?"

I blushed and said"No." but they kept teasing me about him. "you guys know very well that if I became closer than a friend to a boy he'll be in danger."

"Well yeah I guess. Hey what do you say we go to the beach the rest of the summer? It's only a week before school starts." Rin said.

" yeah. We could bring along Souta, Kohaku, and Hitomi!!" Kirara said.

"Alright It's settled then! Tomorrow we're going to the beach until a day before school." Rin said.

Everyone agreed.

**A/N: review please!!**

**Shizuka signs off…………………..**


	2. Why we were alone

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews!! Now here's the second chapter!! BTW (by the way) OCC means another character made by the author of the story and not seen in the show()**

**Why we are alone **

Kagome's P.O.V.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggg" my alarm rang indicating that it was time for me to wake up and prepare for the first day of my school as a senior. I turned it off and got up and went inside the washroom. I turned on the shower and undressed myself and got in. I used my cherry blossom scented shampoo and my lavender scented soap. When I finished I got a towel and wrapped it around myself. I went into my walk in closet and chose some jean pants and a red shirt and put a vest over it. i left my hair undone but I brushed it of course and put on my nike shoes.

I got out my bed room and saw Rin coming out hers as well. She was wearing a jean pants and a pink shirt with ' get out of my way and you'll be safe' in purple writings.

"Ohayo Kagome!" she greeted me.

"Ohayo Rin." I greeted back. We went to the kitchen and saw Sango in there cooking hot cakes. "Ohayo Sango." I greeted her and she greeted back. Just then Souta, my little brother, Kohaku, Sango's little brother and Kirara came from up stairs. We greeted each other good morning.

You might be wondering why we all are in the same house. Let me tell you.

Sango and I have been friends since childhood, same goes for Kirara, Souta and Kohaku. But then when Sango was eight and I were seven her father died in a car accident. So her mother and my mother decided for them to move in our house since we were good friends and that made me and Sango happy.

As of Rin, her parents died in a fire. It was when she was nine. A person got in there house and put it on fire. Luckily, Rin was outside when it happened but her parents was stuck in so they died. And since we're her only relatives we decided to let her in.

Tragic is it? But that was not the most tragic part of our lives.

When I was 14 dad met a seemingly wonderful guy for his business. You see we were rich and until now. But then, on the third of June, he murdered them and I, Higurashi Kagome, saw what happened.

Sango, Kohaku, Kirara, Souta, Rin and I were at the mall. I got a little dizzy so I told them that I would go home for now. But when I got home, I heard screaming from the leaving room. And so I checked on it. what I witnessed was something to be scared of. I was still at the door way, a little far behind the place where it was happening. Sango's mom was cold dead and bloody on the floor, my mom had a hole in her stomach and dad was wounded badly but still was up in his feet. I heard the man said something about giving him the ancient things of the powerful Midoriko. But dad ignored him and fired him a fire ball which burned the man's hand. He said he will come back and revenge what happened to him through his children. I run beside dad and asked him what happened teary eyed. He said that he was going to die any minute so I should just go to his room and look for thick book under his bed and that will explain everything. He said that he loves both me and souta and our friends then he passed out.

After that, I called the police and told Sango to come home immediately. I told the police what happened when they came. Few weeks passed and the government said we could stay home by ourselves but have a social worker come check us every week and that I and Sango and Rin are the legal guardians and they gave all of us scholarships and they pay for the house and the electric and water bill. Still lucky, right?

Any way lets go back to the present time I don't wanna cry ya know.

We all ate and got to school together. We dropped the 3 kids of their school and got our school. We went into our lockers, got everything needed for class and got to homeroom. Then I saw the silver haired handsome boy sitting next to the window. ' Oh my god!! Why is HE HERE?!' I thought.

**End Chapter**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing my story!! Hope you like chapter 2.**

**Any way ohayo means good morning. And the would be more Japanese words in the future.**

**That's all for now I gotta go. **

**JA NE(see you later)**

**Shizuka now signing of………….BEEP…………………….**


	3. Never Thought

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews!! And sorry if I took so long to update. Our internet is not working. I had to go to the internet café to update!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did I would make Kikyou kiss Naraku already!! **

**Never Thought**

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

I was just starring outside the window when I heard the door opened and saw the raven haired beauty there with her friends. ' what the…. WHY IS SHE HERE?!' I thought.

I turned to Kouga behind me and asked him " What is she doing here?" .

"Who?" he asked back.

"Her!" I said pointing to her secretly.

"Oh you mean Kagome. Well she's our classmate so go with it. and man sorry for not telling before you say anything." He said. "And by the way, her seat is next to you."

"WHAT?!" I said in a whisper kind of shout.

Then before I knew it she was seating next to my seat.

"Ano… Ohayo. Are you new here?" she asked.

"Y…yeah." I said.

"Well then, Welcome to East Tokyo High. I'm Higurashi Kagome but call me Kagome though. And you are?"

"Takahashi Inuyasha. Call me Inuyasha."

Then the teacher came in and sat on the desk. The final bell rang and she started to speak.

"Mina, watashi Hanami-sensei desu. And I am a new teacher here so, I would like all of you to introduce yourselves starting at that corner." She said with a smile and pointing at front right corner of the room.

"I'm Mitsuhiko Kikyou, 18 years old." A girl with black silky hair that reach her waist and pale skin brown expressionless eyes. ' she looks like my brother' I thought.

"I'm Atsuhiko Raphael, half American, 18 years old. Likes basketball." A boy with brown ebony hair and blue eyes said.

And so on and so forth until it was my turn.

"I'm Takahashi Inuyasha, 18 years old." I said.

Then it was Kagome's turn."I'm Higurashi Kagome, 16 years old." Kagome said.

"The principal said that you are the top student here in the school even though you're the youngest among the seniors. I'm impressed." The teacher said.

"Arigato Hanami-sensei." Kagome said.

And it continued until all of the students was done introducing their selves. The teacher said some things about her. And the bell for the next period rang. Some students got up but it looks like me, Kouga, a girl named Taijiya Sango, another girl named Higurashi Rin who was the cousin of Kagome and Kagome herself has the same class so we stayed. Literature was next for us. New students filled the classroom. And the teacher spoke when all was there.

"Alright class. I know it's too early for a project but this one will be fun and it's for the homecoming. You'll have too group yourselves into at least four group of people and make a song. The best group to perform next Friday will perform on the home coming and have a week practice for it only during my time." Hanami-sensei said. "You may now start your project."

Kagome, Sango, and Rin stood up. They gathered around Kagome's chair. Also the other students got their own groups.

"We still need one more or 2 for the better." I heard Kagome said. She then looked at me. "Would you like to join us Inuyasha?" she asked me.

"I ahhh…." I couldn't answer her.

"Inu and I would like to join you Kags." Kouga said.

"Oh Kouga you know him?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah his my friend"

"Ok great. What instrument do you play?" Sango asked us.

"I play drums." Kouga said.

"I play guitar." I said.

"I wrote a song but it's in our house. Do you wanna hear a part of it?" Kagome asked. We all nodded.

**(A/N: I don't own this song!! It's As If by Sara Evans.)**

Kagome sang beautifully.

_oh Yeah_

I love the way you wear those worn out blue jeans  
walking all around in the big sunshine  
Baby let me believe that you're perfect  
at least for a little while

You don't have to tell me what you're thinking  
You can keep all that to yourself  
Baby we got such a good thing going  
don't show me that you're someone else

Chorus  
Cause Im acting as if  
this blue sky's never gonna rain down on me  
I'm telling myself  
This true love's never gonna leave me lonely  
Unless there's something I've missed I'm acting as if

"What do you think?" she asked.

"That was good!" I said. The others agreed with a smile.

"Tomorrow we're gonna add some music in it for it to sound better. Hey, Inuyasha, could you do the lead guitar? I like to do the rhythm." Rin asked me.

"Sure why not? But where will we practice?" I asked.

"At Kagome's place, after class alright?" Kouga said. Everyone agreed.

The Day passed by fun and I got to know the girl that I like.

**A/N: Please review!! **


	4. gomen author's note only!

**A/N:**

**I'm so sorry for not updating. It's just that I'm too busy right now. I only stole some of my time to get **

**this posted. In fact I should be at the library right now studying and not in the computer. Please do **

**forgive me. So I'm putting this on hold. I am truly sorry!!**

**Thank you for understanding!!**

**Shizuka(--)**


End file.
